


BE WITH ME

by dirtydiana139, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Chicago PD (TV), RoWater - Fandom, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, te amo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: S.W.A.T. Captain Jessica Cortez misinterprets a conversation betweenher S/O (S.W.A.T. Sergeant  Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson) and Chicago PDIntelligence Detective Vanessa Rojas. He soon convinces her of her errorand the issue resolves itself with some intense, explicit sex.
Relationships: Jessica Cortez/Daniel Harrelson (Hondo), Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.W.A.T. Captain Jessica Cortez misinterprets a conversation between  
> her S/O (S.W.A.T. Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson) and Chicago PD  
> Intelligence Detective Vanessa Rojas. He soon convinces her of her error  
> and the issue resolves itself with some intense, explicit sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****************  
> COMPSTAT=stands for 'Computer Statistics' dealing crime and  
> whether the rates of certain offenses are rising, falling, or remaining  
> the same.
> 
> ******************
> 
> ¿Quien es ella? De donde la conoces?"-  
> Who is she? Where do you know her from?
> 
> "¿ De quien hablas?-Who?
> 
> Hazte-Play stupid
> 
> y anda con otro Detective:se llama Kevin Atwater..  
> .verificala, si quieres.
> 
> ...DetectiveVanessa Rojas, she works with Voight;  
> She's with Kevin Atwater, another of his Detectives  
> Verify if you want
> 
> Sargento  
> Sergeant

"Quien es ella? De donde la conoces?" Though Captain lovely Jessica Cortez' face doesn't belie any type of angry  
sentiment, but anyone with half a brain could intuit as much.

Daniel Harrelson, (Hondo), answers distractedly. "De quien hablas?" He and his team just spent an exhausting three  
hours putting together a strategy with ant i-crime from Chicago on a joint task force, and there's a lot on his mind. Then  
he suddenly remembers that as his S/O returned from her COMPSTAT meeting, he and Detective Vanessa Rojas, part of  
Hank Voight's Org Crime Unit, were deep in discussion, hence the 'mood".

"Si: HAZTE" Looking at her, he can see that she is not happy.

"O, Si! Detective Vanessa Rojas, trabaja con Voight...y anda con otro Detective:se llama Kevin Atwater...verificala, si  
quieres".

"Oh...I just...I'm overreacting again, Sargento. I will work on that. I'm sorry."

"I can see why you jumped to that conclusion: she's fine as HELL, and I'm exceedingly handsome." He may as well have some  
fun with Jessica.

The LAPD Captain approaches her lover, one small fist raised as if she's going to strike him "Oh, you have JOKES...you'll pay  
for that later, at my house."

=====================>

Jesica happily straddles him, bouncing up and down as she slid back and forth on his overstimulated dick. He grabbed her  
slim but full hips to slow her movements, but she said pushes them away: "Let m" she breathes and trails light kisses down his   
hairless, well-muscled chest. "Fuck!" huffs when she tightens and releases her keigels on him. Her moans turn to growls; she rides  
him hard-like a bucking bronco; he was lifts own hips off the bed meeting her thrust for thrust. The pointy nipples of her luscious  
cafe au lait tetas (boobs) brush his lips, and he purses his lips around each in turn. He speeds up his inward lunges and she screams  
his name, cumming for the first time, panting raggedly as he rolls her onto her back.

"TTe qqu-iero tanto Hondo!" she gasps raising her head to bring their mouths together. His ass cheeks clench, his toes curl;  
he holds her tight and pounds into her like a madman. The pressure was too much, and he let go, flooding her pussy with  
his release. [I love you so MUCH, Hondo].

"Feliz Navidad"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU there is explicit sexual activity between Vanesa Rojas and Kevin  
> Atwater-they don't use condoms, as writing that into the 'flow' of the  
> chapter isn't easy. It's Christmas Eve 2020, and connects to the previous  
> chapter.

Vanessa Rojas received the same 'interrogation' as Hondo, except by Kevin Atwater. "He's with someone, Babe: she has a man."  
man. Her dimples make themselves known when she grins at him, showing all of her teeth. "And I have YOU-if we weren't together,  
together. I won't lie-he'd definitely have a shot". She wraps in a tight embrace and anticipating his next question said "Lo conoci del  
task force queue teniamos con Los Angeles-cuando estabas encubierto con Los King Dubs...no seas asi Kev." She nuzzles his  
neck, bringing him out of his mood.

[I met him when we had the task force with LA-when you were undercover with the "King Dubs". Don't be like that, Kev.]

His embrace tightens, and she can feel his arousal through their clothing. They start toward her queen bed, stopping from  
time to time to take off this or that piece of clothing. Her black lace bra and boy shorts excite him (she must have been  
waiting for him: the tip-ff is the nice lingerie)...they forgo the fore-play and get right to it (her on top)...

She did a little shimmy with her hips and he was inside her. Just the tip actually, and even then she gasped; most women have  
to 'work up' to accepting his size..."You OK baby?" he murmured.

"Better than that." To prove it she started moving her hips atop him, pulling him a little deeper with each thrust. He met  
her thrusts with his own, before long he's all the way inside her. his balls slapping her asscheeks every time he thrust into  
her. He kept a steady, patient pace and though her muscles clench about him she isn't so tight anymore: Kevin senses that  
she's been with Black Men before. He took it slow and gentle, stopping when he got close to coming. he grips her big hips  
tightly, her sizeable tits bouncing as he thrust into her.

For round two, he takes her on hands and knees-rocking forward as she humps her big ass back at him...his head is thrust  
back; his teeth clenched tightly-hers hangs, lolling back and forth like that of a rag doll. His big hands move from her hips  
to her swinging boobs, and when she clamps down on him his first spurt is abbreviated; the following ones fill her and  
overflow.

They take a quick shower, and just before midnight they sleep, but not before exchanging I love yous.


End file.
